It is known that hexoestrol and diethylstilboestrol, as well as certain esters and mono- and diethers thereof, have been used for the treatment of diseases of the prostate.
We have now found a new compound with a structure similar to that of hexostrol and of diethylstilboestrol which is useful for the treatment of hypertrophied conditions of the prostate.